1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multidirectional input device for use, for example, in a computer terminal device such as a mouse or a portable electronic device such as a portable telephone set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The configuration of a conventional multidirectional input device will now be described with reference to FIG. 18. A rotary electric part 50 is constituted by a rotary encoder, and an insulating base 51 formed by molding a synthetic resin and constituting the rotary electric part 50 is provided with a substrate portion 51b having a central circular hole 51a, with plural contact pieces 52 being embedded in the substrate portion 51b.
A cover 53 of the rotary electric part 50 is provided with a cylindrical portion 53b having a circular hole 53a. The cover 53 is attached to the insulating base 51 so as to cover an opening portion of the insulating base.
A rotor 54 of the rotary electric part 50, which rotor is formed by molding a synthetic resin, is provided with a disc portion 54a, shaft portions 54b and 54c projecting from both sides of the disc portion 54a, and a hexagonal, non-circular through hole 54d formed in a central part of the rotor 54. Code patterns 55 are formed on a surface of the disc portion 54a. 
In the rotor 54 constructed as above, the shaft portion 54b is fitted in the hole 51a of the insulating base 51 and the shaft portion 54c is fitted in the hole 53a of the cylindrical portion 53b. Further, the rotor 54 is sandwiched axially and rotatably between the insulating base 51 and the cover 53.
By both insulating base 51 and cover 53 the rotor 54 is held so as not to tilt in the axial direction.
When the rotor 54 is mounted, the code patterns 55 formed on the rotor come into contact with the contact pieces 52, and upon rotation of the rotor 54, the code patterns 55 also rotate in sliding contact with the contact pieces 52 and produce pulse signals. The rotary electric part 50 thus constructed is mounted to a printed circuit board P2.
The conventional multidirectional input device has a push-switch 56. The push-switch 56 is provided with a housing 56a formed by molding a synthetic resin and with a contact portion (not shown) housed therein and is also provided with a push-button 56b attached to the housing 56a movably. The push-switch 56 is mounted to the printed circuit board P2 in a predetermined spaced position from the rotary electric part 50.
An operating member 57 is provided with an operating portion 57a of a large diameter, shafts 57b and 57c projecting from both sides of the operating portion 57a, and a regular hexagonal sphere portion 57d formed at one end of the shaft 57b. 
The operating member 57 is mounted by inserting the regular hexagonal sphere portion 57d on the shaft 57b side into the through hole 54a of the rotor 54 from the insulating base 51 side and by holding the shaft 57c with the housing 56a. A coiled spring 58 is disposed between the shaft 57c and the housing 56a so that the operating member 57 is positioned on a horizontal line Z2.
According to this arrangement, the operating member 57 can perform both a rotating motion and a tilting motion with the abutment portion of the regular hexagonal sphere portion 57d against the rotor 54 as fulcrum.
In the conventional multidirectional input device having such a configuration, when the operating portion 57a of the operating member 57 is rotated, the rotor 54 is rotated by the regular hexagonal sphere portion 57d of the shaft 57b and the code patterns 55 rotate in sliding contact with the contact pieces 52, producing pulse signals.
If the operating member 57 is pushed in a direction perpendicular to the axial direction (i.e., horizontal line Z2), the shaft 57c moves against the coiled spring 58 with the abutment portion of the regular hexagonal sphere portion 57d against the rotor 54 as fulcrum, the operating member 57 tilts to the position indicated with an inclined line Y2, and the push-button 56b is pushed by the shaft 57c to operate the push-switch 56.
Upon release of the operating member 57, the operating member returns to its original position on the horizontal line Z2 under the action of the coiled spring 58 and the push-switch 56 also reverts to its original state.
In the case where the conventional multidirectional input device, which is operated in such a manner, is used in a portable electronic device for example, a vertical or transverse scrolling operation is performed by the rotary electric part 51, and an operation for decision may be performed by the push-switch 56.
When the operating member 57 tilts in the conventional multidirectional input device, the regular hexagonal sphere portion 57d performs a circular motion with respect to the rotor 54, and for allowing the circular motion to be carried out smoothly, the regular hexagonal sphere portion 57d is fitted in the through hole 54d loosely. Consequently, between the regular hexagonal sphere portion 57d and the rotor 54 there occurs a play in the rotational direction upon rotation of the operating member 57, so that the rotation of the operating member 57 cannot immediately be transmitted to the rotor 54.
Further, as the tilting motion of the operating member 57 is repeated, there occurs wear between the regular hexagonal sphere portion 57d and the rotor 54, so that the play in the rotational direction becomes larger, making it more and more distant from the possibility of immediate transfer of the rotation of the operating member 57 to the rotor 54.
In the conventional multidirectional input device, one rotary electric part 51 and one push-switch 56 are operated by the operating member 57 and thus the number of electric parts operated by one operating member 57 is small. This is not suitable for a portable electronic device for which various functions are required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a small-sized, multidirectional input device wherein many electric parts can be operated by a single operating member and which is suitable for use in a portable electronic device.
According to the first solving means adopted by the invention for solving the above-mentioned problems there is provided a multidirectional input device comprising a rotary electric part having a rotor and an operating member having a shaft and an operating portion, the shaft being splined to a non-circular hole formed in the rotor, the operating portion being formed on an outer peripheral portion in an axial direction of the shaft and thicker than the shaft, wherein two first and second push-switches are disposed side by side in parallel with the axial direction of the shaft, an actuating member capable of performing a rotating motion and a sliding motion in the axial direction and capable of coming into abutment against the operating member is provided, the actuating member extending in a direction orthogonal to the axial direction, the rotary electric part is operated by rotation of the operating member, and the two first and second push-switches are operated through the actuating member by the sliding motion in the axial direction of the operating member.
According to the second solving means adopted by the invention there is provided, in combination with the above first means, a multidirectional input device wherein the actuating member has a pair of branched arm portions, the arm portions being put in abutment against both side faces of the operating portion positioned lower than the operating side.
According to the third solving means adopted by the invention there is provided, in combination with the above first means, a multidirectional input device wherein the two first and second push-switches are disposed in positions spaced from and opposed to each other, and the actuating member is disposed between the two first and second push-switches.
According to the fourth solving means adopted by the invention there is provided, in combination with the above first means, a multidirectional input device wherein one end portion of the actuating member is supported and an opposite end portion thereof rotates arcuately with the one end portion as fulcrum.
According to the fifth solving means adopted by the invention there is provided, in combination with the above first means, a multidirectional input device wherein one end portion of the shaft of the operating member is splined to the rotor, a third push-switch is disposed so as to be opposed to an opposite end portion of the shaft, the operating member tilts when pushed in a direction perpendicular to the axial direction, and the third push-switch is operated by the shaft of the operating member in response to the tilting motion of the operating member.